A New Life
by ladymisteria
Summary: Quando il Dottore scopre ciò che River gli ha tenuto nascosto per giorni, decide di rinunciare - seppur per un breve periodo - alla sua vita fatta di viaggi in giro per l'universo. Ma ben presto si renderà conto che le avventure più grandi possono facilmente annidarsi anche all'interno del TARDIS. [Si colloca immediatamente dopo "Old Friends"].
1. Discovery

«I primi istanti di vita di Alfa Canis Majoris, meglio conosciuta come _Sirio_. Un astro che ben presto diventerà il più luminoso del cielo notturno. Una meravigliosa stella bianca che sarà faro di speranza per ogni viaggiatore dell'intero universo, e che nasconde dietro di sé un luminoso segreto: una nana bianca! Non è uno spettacolo meraviglioso?» esclamò il Dottore, allargando le braccia davanti alle porte aperte del TARDIS.

River Song lo raggiunse, gettando un'occhiata da sopra la sua spalla.

«Uno spettacolo stupendo davvero. O almeno, lo sarebbe se fossimo arrivati nel posto giusto» disse melliflua, guardando lo spazio sconfinato là dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi Sirio.

Il Dottore si grattò la testa, confuso.

«Eppure ero convinto di aver immesso le coordinate giuste…» borbottò.

«Perché improvvisamente ho l'impressione di aver già udito questa frase?» gli fece eco la River, fingendosi pensierosa.

L'uomo richiuse le porte e tornò alla consolle.

Il TARDIS emise un suono intermittente, accompagnandolo con lo sfarfallio di diverse spie.

Il Dottore non vi fece neppure caso.

C'era sempre qualcosa che suonava o lampeggiava, perché preoccuparsene ora?

River Song sbuffò, annoiata.

«Avevo intenzione di aspettare al tuo fianco l'arrivo su Sirio, Dottore. Ma dato che sembra richiedere ancora diverso tempo, tornerò al mio intento originale: un bel bagno per riprendermi da questa storia dell'Angelo Piangente, e poi un buon libro».

Il Dottore annuì, senza alzare gli occhi dalla consolle.

«D'accordo. Verrò a cercarti una volta arrivati» le disse.

Ma River era già sparita.

Un nuovo sibilo, decisamente più forte del precedente, riempì l'aria.

Il Dottore fece una smorfia.

Sembrava quasi che il TARDIS gli fischiasse costantemente nell'orecchio.

E non era piacevole.

Altre spie si accesero, e l'uomo sbuffò.

«Si può sapere che ti prende?» sibilò.

Per tutta risposta, le luci sulla consolle iniziarono a lampeggiare e a rincorrersi in una grottesca imitazione di un albero di Natale.

Il Dottore alzò le mani, sconfitto.

«Ah, d'accordo! Facciamo a modo tuo, tanto per cambiare! Esegui una scansione rapida per rivelare la presenza di anomalie all'interno della nave. Ma ti avverto: se stai facendo tutto questo trambusto solo perché ho lasciato una porta aperta da qualche parte…».

Le parole gli morirono in gola.

Afferrò lo scanner, sul quale stavano rapidamente elencandosi i risultati della scansione.

Com'era possibile?

Forse il TARDIS si sbagliava…

Premette diversi pulsanti, controllando ogni volta gli eventuali cambiamenti nei dati.

Ma non ve ne fu nessuno.

L'uomo scoprì di essere senza parole.

Non era certo qualcosa che gli capitava spesso.

«Esegui… Esegui una nuova scansione, non appena sarà qui. Voglio esserne certo. E non ti azzardare a fare come tuo solito, avvisandola in qualche modo!» mormorò, stizzito.

Questa volta si trattava di una faccenda che lui e River avrebbero dovuto discutere personalmente, senza l'ausilio della nave.

L'uomo fissò nuovamente il monitor, quasi credendo che qualcosa fosse cambiato.

 _Tre._

La scansione aveva individuato tre forme di vita aliene, all'interno del TARDIS.

Tutte con evidenti tratti genetici in comune con i Signori del Tempo.

Presumendo che lui e River rappresentassero due di quelle tre corrispondenze…

Ovviamente potevano esistere benissimo altre spiegazioni, oltre a quella che si era immediatamente fatta strada nella mente del Gallifreyano.

Ma in quel momento lui non riusciva a trovarne nessuna.

Si appoggiò alla consolle, la testa piena di domande.

La seconda scansione avrebbe confermato la prima?

E se non l'avesse fatto?

Quale sarebbe stato il corretto passo successivo?

Ripetere ogni cosa sino alla completa risoluzione di quell'unica corrispondenza in più?

Ma più di tutto, come avrebbe reagito nello scoprire di essere giunto alla conclusione sbagliata?

Sarebbe stato sollevato?

Deluso?

Il Dottore scosse il capo, sperando di schiarirsi le idee.

Fu inutile.

[*]

Quando River Song tornò, quasi un'ora più tardi, il Dottore era ancora nella medesima posizione.

La donna lo superò senza una parola, dirigendosi alle porte ed aprendole.

Ma quando vide che all'esterno nulla era cambiato le richiuse, nascondendo a malapena la propria perplessità.

Il rumore sembrò riscuotere il Dottore, che lanciò un'occhiata al monitor, dove i dati della nuova scansione stavano velocemente sostituendo quelli vecchi.

Sospirò, voltandosi a guardare River.

La donna non sembrò essersi accorta di nulla.

«Non vorrei criticare le tue decisioni, Dolcezza… Ma credo che attendere pazientemente la nascita della stella potrebbe risultare un tantino noioso. Magari potresti fare un salto in avanti di cento anni; giusto per _velocizzare_ un po' le cose. A meno che tu non abbia scoperto qualcosa, qui, per cui valga la pena rimanere nel bel mezzo del nulla per oltre un'ora» disse, beffarda.

«Puoi ben dirlo» mormorò il Dottore.

«Come?».

L'uomo scosse il capo.

«Niente, pensavo ad alta voce».

River si finse rassegnata.

«Tu pensi troppo» gli disse, avviandosi verso le scale.

«Dobbiamo parlare, River» replicò il Dottore, fermo.

La donna lo fissò senza capire.

«Parlare? E di cosa?» chiese, curiosa.

«Penso tu lo sappia».

Davanti all'espressione confusa di River, il Dottore sospirò nuovamente.

«Suppongo ti sia accorta che oggi il TARDIS è piuttosto… _su di giri._ Inizialmente non ho dato importanza alla cosa, ma poco dopo che te ne sei andata, la situazione è diventata insostenibile. Così ho fatto una scansione dell'intera nave, convinto che non avrei trovato assolutamente nulla di anormale, ed invece…» le parole gli morirono nuovamente in gola.

«Invece?» lo incitò River, cauta.

Il Dottore si schiarì la voce.

«Invece ho scoperto qualcosa che mi ha indotto a chiederle un secondo controllo, non appena fosse stato possibile. Ha appena terminato, se vuoi saperlo. Il risultato è il medesimo».

L'uomo afferrò lo scanner, portandolo al suo fianco.

«Magari vuoi dare un'occhiata. Anche se ritengo sarebbe inutile. Sospetto, infatti, che tu non sia del tutto ignara di ciò che risulta da entrambe le scansioni».

La fissò.

«Ma se il TARDIS dovesse avere ragione – e non ne dubito più, a questo punto – mi sentirei in obbligo di chiederti il perché di questi segreti, tra di noi. _Ancora_ ».

River Song si fece avanti, e con un sospiro rassegnato allontanò lo scanner.

«Hai ragione. Non ho bisogno di vedere cosa dice» mormorò.

Il Dottore si sedette sui gradini, passandosi una mano tra i capelli con un verso frustrato.

«Perché, River? Perché continui costantemente ad escludermi?!» domandò, ferito.

River sgranò gli occhi.

« _Io non ti escludo!_ » esclamò.

«E' quello che hai appena fatto! Ma quello che mi ferisce maggiormente è che questa volta non mi hai tenuto all'oscuro di qualcosa di futile, senza importanza. Mi hai nascosto di… di…».

Abbassò lo sguardo, sconfitto.

«E quel che è peggio è che lo sapevi. Anche quando abbiamo accettato di aiutare Jack con quell'Angelo. Sapevi il rischio che correvi, eppure non ti è passato minimamente per la testa di dirmi che aspetti un bambino. Per giorni e giorni ho creduto che qualcosa fosse andato storto con il tuo salvataggio. Percepivo che c'era qualcosa che non andava, in te. Credevo che tutto fosse stato vano, che ti avrei perduta di nuovo, proprio quando avevo fatto tanto per piegare le leggi del tempo e dello spazio ancora una volta. E invece… Invece era _questo_ ».

River scosse il capo.

«Io stessa l'ho scoperto pochi giorni prima che Jack venisse sul TARDIS, e posso assicurarti che era mia intenzione dirtelo. Ma come potevo, quando ho visto la paura insinuarsi nei tuoi occhi, davanti alla prospettiva di un mio incontro con quella creatura? Quando ti ho sentito dire a Jack di come preoccupato fossi che quanto fatto alla Biblioteca non avesse funzionato davvero? Credi davvero che avrei aggiunto nuove ansie sulle tue spalle, dopo che avevi visto la tua fine, su Trenzalore? Dopo che avevi deciso di dedicarti completamente alla ricerca di Gallifrey, il pianeta che avevi tanto faticosamente salvato?».

Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

«Ad ogni modo, vista la tua reazione alla notizia, avevo buoni motivi per nascondertelo…» mormorò, abbattuta.

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi, confuso.

«Che vuoi dire? Pensi forse che io non sia… River, è una notizia meravigliosa. La più bella che si possa ricevere. Che _io_ possa ricevere. Come puoi credere che io non ne sia felice? E' stata solo la tua reticenza a parlarmene che mi ha fatto reagire in questo modo» esclamò, scioccato.

River lo fissò, cauta.

«Quindi non sei… _infastidito_ , o che so io?».

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire una risatina nervosa.

«Scherzi? _Sono terrorizzato_. Ma questo non mi impedisce di dirti, River Song, che sei davvero una delle poche persone in grado di stupirmi. _Infastidito!_ » ripeté, con uno sbuffo divertito.

L'uomo balzò in piedi, iniziando nuovamente ad azionare pulsanti e leve.

«Vi porterò in un luogo sicuro, dove nessuno verrà a cercarvi, e dove non correrete alcun pericolo. Dovessi girare l'intero universo per trovarlo».

River non poté fare a meno di ridere, sinceramente colpita da quanto il Dottore si stesse già dimostrando molto protettivo nei confronti del loro bambino non ancora nato.

«Non c'è motivo. Basta che tu mi dica che luogo hai in mente, e io lo raggiungerò autonomamente con il Manipolatore del Vortice» gli disse.

Il Dottore la fissò inorridito.

« _Stai scherzando?!_ E' un modo di viaggiare tremendo per una persona normale, pensa per qualcuno… Beh… In determinate condizioni!» esclamò.

Nuovamente, River rise di cuore.

Non lo vedeva così esuberante e allegro dai tempi della Bisanzio.

«Non sto morendo, Dottore» gli ricordò.

«Certo che no! Ma meno rischi corri, meglio sarà per entrambi».

La donna ghignò.

«Il solo averti come pilota comporta più rischi di qualsiasi viaggio con il Manipolatore del Vortice» disse, in tono soave.

«Allora rimani, e dimostrami di possedere abilità di guida migliori delle mie» replicò l'uomo, sullo stesso tono.

River rimase per un istante scioccata dal significato nascosto dietro quelle parole.

«Ma questo significherebbe essere costantemente immersa in avventure, salvataggi, pericoli… Non è esattamente quello che vuoi evitare?» domandò, confusa.

Il Dottore giocherellò con la leva davanti a lui.

«Sì, beh… Potrei sempre prendermi _una pausa_. L'ho già fatto, in passato. Me ne sono stato buono buono su una nuvoletta, lontano dai guai… Non vedo perché non potrei ripetermi. A parte la faccenda della nuvola. Era _tremendo_ , quando pioveva».

River però non lo stava più ascoltando.

«Stai dicendo che rinunceresti ai tuoi viaggi fino alla nascita del bambino?» chiese infine, a mezza voce.

L'uomo annuì lentamente, con aria di finta distrazione.

«Se può farti piacere…» mormorò, facendo spallucce.

River sorrise.

Il Dottore le stava praticamente regalando i suoi giorni.

Quante persone potevano dire di aver mai ricevuto un dono simile?

Si finse pensierosa.

«Ammetto che la proposta è allettante… Rimanendo sul TARDIS potrei impedirti di comportarti come un bambino. Una cosa che – devo ammetterlo – ti viene naturale il più delle volte. Ma che ottengo in cambio di un simile _sacrificio?_ » scherzò.

«Nientemeno che la promessa, sulla mia vita, che mai _nessuno_ vi farà del male».

Benché il Dottore avesse risposto con il sorriso sulle labbra, River Song poté leggere nei suoi occhi millenari che mai l'uomo era stato più serio.

E per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, la donna si sentì veramente al sicuro e a casa.


	2. Innocent Pastimes

Il Dottore giocherellò distrattamente con il proprio cacciavite sonico, sonicizzando ogni cosa su cui il suo sguardo si posava.

Non che vi fosse un reale motivo per un simile comportamento - ma il desiderio di occupare il suo tempo in qualche modo, alla fine, aveva avuto la meglio su tutto il resto.

L'uomo sbadigliò.

Non ricordava che l'inattività fosse tanto… _stancante._

Emise uno sbuffo.

Normalmente, con River che monopolizzava i suoi pensieri e i suoi gesti in mille e più modi, non aveva modo di rendersi conto di quanto noioso fosse il non far nulla.

Ma in momenti come quello, quando era solo con i suoi pensieri, l'inattività diventava una compagna pressante e difficilmente sopportabile.

Il Dottore si chiese – avvertendo quasi un vago senso di nostalgia – cosa stesse facendo il suo amico Jack Harkness.

Probabilmente lui e la sua squadra stavano rincorrendo qualche alieno proprio in quell'istante.

L'uomo non aveva forse dimostrato di possedere il suo stesso "talento per i guai", in fondo?

Il Gallifreyano sorrise debolmente al ricordo del loro ultimo incontro.

[ ******* ]

 **Due mesi prima, nuova sede operativa del Torchwood di Cardiff.**

Il Capitano Jack Harkness strinse il Dottore in un abbraccio non appena questi comparve davanti a lui, accompagnato dal consueto rumore di una scossa elettrica che caratterizzava ogni viaggio con il Manipolatore del Vortice.

«Dottore, che piacere vederti! E tutto intero, soprattutto! Credevo che River ti avrebbe fatto a pezzi, dopo il tuo incontro con l'Angelo Piangente» esclamò Jack, divertito.

«Ricordo chiaramente che voleva farmi saltare in aria, e non farmi a pezzi. Fortunatamente ha cambiato idea» lo corresse il Dottore con un ghigno.

I due uomini risero, avviandosi fianco a fianco verso l'ufficio di Jack.

«Ad ogni modo, a che devo questa tua visita, così poco tempo dopo il nostro ultimo incontro? Capisco che devi aver sentito la mia mancanza… Ma ammetto che ricevere il tuo messaggio mi ha sorpreso. Così come il vederti arrivare qui con un Manipolatore del Vortice! Credevo li odiassi» esclamò Jack.

«E' così. Ancora mi domando come possiate tu e River definirli "mezzi di trasporto"» replicò il Gallifreyano, con un brivido di disgusto.

«Ma non ho potuto fare altrimenti» aggiunse.

Jack lo fissò, confuso.

«Che vuoi dire? E' successo qualcosa?» chiese, improvvisamente serio.

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«In realtà sì» disse, vago.

Jack non parlò, in attesa che l'amico continuasse, e per diversi minuti il silenzio regnò sovrano nella stanza.

«E cosa?» domandò alla fine l'uomo, spazientito.

«Niente di cui preoccuparsi, in realtà» replicò l'altro laconico, prima di tornare a chiudersi in un ostinato mutismo.

Il Capitano Harkness represse un verso frustrato.

«Non mi stai aiutando a capire, Dottore»

«Non sto cercando di farlo».

Jack si alzò dalla sua poltrona dietro la scrivania, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e chiedendosi se sarebbe stata una mossa saggia colpire il Signore del Tempo seduto mollemente nella poltroncina di fronte a lui.

«Solo per curiosità… Trovi piacevole guidarmi al limite della follia?» chiese, alla fine.

«Solo al limite? Dovrò sforzarmi di più, allora» ghignò il Dottore.

Jack lo fissò esterrefatto.

Poi sospirò.

«Okay, ricominciamo dall'inizio. Perché sei qui, senza il TARDIS? E dov'è la professoressa Song? Le è successo qualcosa?» chiese.

Il Dottore ghignò nuovamente.

In realtà il suo intento iniziale era quello di mettere Jack al corrente di quanto aveva scoperto solo il giorno prima grazie alla scansione effettuata dalla sua nave - ma una volta arrivato al Torchwood non aveva saputo resistere all'impulso di infastidire un po' l'amico.

Non poteva di certo farlo con River.

Nelle condizioni in cui si trovava era più pericolosa che mai.

«Devo parlare con te e ho bisogno di tenere il TARDIS nascosto. E' sul TARDIS. Sì» elencò, alla fine.

«Ho risposto a tutte le tue domande?» chiese, divertito.

Jack si passò una mano fra i capelli, esasperato.

Poi parve rendersi improvvisamente conto di qualcosa.

«Aspetta un attimo… _'Sì'?!_ Cos'hai fatto alla mia professoressa?» esclamò, scioccato.

Il Dottore fissò l'amico, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

«La _tua_ professoressa, Capitano?» sibilò.

Jack lo ignorò.

«Allora? Che le è accaduto?»

«Oh, nulla. E' incinta» rispose il Gallifreyano, noncurante.

Jack sgranò gli occhi.

« _Che cosa?!_ E di chi…».

Lo sguardo lanciatogli dal Dottore lo fece rabbrividire.

«Voglio dire… Che meravigliosa notizia! Congratulazioni!».

Il Gallifreyano annuì, riconoscente.

«Per questo sono qui. Per farti sapere che le nostre preoccupazioni nei suoi riguardi erano – fortunatamente – immotivate, e per salutarti adeguatamente. Temo infatti che passerà diverso tempo, prima che avremo nuovamente occasione di incontrarci».

L'uomo si mise più comodo.

«Inoltre sono venuto per chiederti un favore» aggiunse il Gallifreyano.

«Qualsiasi cosa».

«Ti sarei grato se tu e la tua squadra vi asteneste dal cercarci, fino a quando non saremo noi a farlo. Spero comprenderai le nostre motivazioni».

Jack annuì.

«Certamente» assicurò.

Lo fissò.

«Quindi… _Sparirai_ di nuovo» disse, alla fine.

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle.

«Devo e _voglio_ farlo. Se continuassi a fare quello che faccio ora attirerei troppo l'attenzione su di me, e di conseguenza anche su River. E non è certo quello che voglio» spiegò.

Jack Harkness annuì nuovamente.

«Dove andrete?» chiese, vago.

Il Dottore ridacchiò.

«Se te lo dicessi, non avresti bisogno di cercarci, Capitano…».

L'uomo lo imitò.

«Tentar non nuoce, giusto?» ammise, con un ghigno.

Il Gallifreyano sorrise divertito, scuotendo il capo.

«In realtà non lo sappiamo ancora. Ma probabilmente rimarremo in continuo movimento, così da non lasciare traccia della nostra presenza in un unico luogo».

I due uomini si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, entrambi a corto di parole.

«Immagino che questa nostra conversazione sia da ritenersi completamente riservata» mormorò Jack.

«Temo di sì. Ci sono molti, là fuori, pronti a tutto per mettere le mani su di me. Se si dovesse venire a sapere dell'arrivo di un nuovo Signore del Tempo…».

La sua voce si spense.

Jack gli strinse significativamente la spalla.

«Hai la mia parola, Dottore»

«Ti ringrazio».

Anche il Dottore si alzò.

«Beh, è ora che vada. Prima potrò sbarazzarmi di questa brutta imitazione di un mezzo di trasporto, meglio sarà per la mia salute mentale» esclamò, indicando il Manipolatore del Vortice al suo polso.

Jack rise, stringendolo in un nuovo abbraccio.

«Porta i miei saluti a River. E cercate di rimanere fuori dai guai» mormorò.

«Dovresti provarci anche tu, ogni tanto» replicò l'altro, restituendo il gesto.

«Ah, non è possibile. I guai riescono sempre a trovarmi, ovunque io sia».

Jack fissò l'amico un'ultima volta, emozionato.

«Un bambino. Mi chiedo ancora come sia potuto succedere» ammise.

Il Dottore scoppiò a ridere.

«E pensare che ti avevo sempre creduto un _esperto_ in questo genere di cose».

Anche Jack rise.

«Sai? Non mi abituerò mai al senso dell'umorismo di quest'ultima tua incarnazione»

«Non sei l'unico, non preoccuparti».

Il Capitano Harkness sorrise, facendo rispettosamente il saluto militare all'amico.

«Buona fortuna, Dottore. E i migliori auguri ad entrambi».

[ ******* ]

Il Dottore diede un'occhiata distratta al proprio orologio, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo quando si rese conto di che ora fosse.

Mise il cacciavite sonico in tasca e si sedette, in attesa.

Sapeva che da lì a pochi minuti River l'avrebbe raggiunto.

Lo faceva sempre.

Tutte le mattine, alle 8:30 precise, la donna si svegliava, percorreva i corridoi, e arrivava nella cucina alle 8:45.

Più volte il Dottore si era chiesto cosa sarebbe accaduto se una mattina quel bizzarro rituale fosse venuto meno, e River si fosse svegliata un'ora più tardi.

Incredibili catastrofi, senza dubbio.

Probabilmente l'esplosione di una galassia sarebbe apparsa come un misero fuoco artificiale, al confronto.

L'uomo guardò nuovamente l'orologio, impaziente: le 8:29.

Era quasi ora.

[*]

Una River Song decisamente scarmigliata entrò nella cucina, notando a malapena il Dottore seduto in sua attesa.

«'Giorno» borbottò, massaggiandosi lo stomaco provato dalle continue nausee.

«Buongiorno…» replicò l'uomo, fissandola con un sorrisetto mal celato.

«Che c'è?» domandò River, vagamente infastidita da quel comportamento.

«Le 8:42. Tre minuti in anticipo…» rispose il Dottore, come se quella semplice frase bastasse a colmare ogni dubbio.

«Come scusa?» mormorò la donna, prendendo una fetta di pane tostato.

«Stavo notando come tu sia arrivata con tre minuti di anticipo al tuo… _appuntamento_ , stamane».

«Quale appuntamento?».

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«E io che ne so?».

La professoressa Song fissò il marito, sempre più confusa.

«Ti ha per caso dato di volta il cervello?» esclamò.

L'uomo sembrò piccato.

« _Niente affatto!_ Ho semplicemente notato che ogni mattina ti sveglia alle 8.30, e dopo aver percorso i corridoi, arrivi qui alle 8:45 precise. Ho immaginato che esistesse un muto accordo tra te e questa stanza».

River lo guardò a bocca aperta.

« _Mi controlli?!_ ».

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Affatto. Ho scoperto per puro caso questo tuo rituale, e con l'andare dei giorni mi sono… _appassionato._ Voglio essere presente quando qualcosa rovinerà la tua "tabella di marcia". Immagino sarà un momento _memorabile._ Chissà, potrei mettere deliberatamente degli ostacoli sul tuo percorso, così da "velocizzare il processo". Non posso certo chiedere al TARDIS di cambiare la posizione della cucina o della nostra camera; non ti farebbe mai una cosa del genere» disse, allegro.

River si sedette lentamente, indecisa se mettersi a ridere o trascinare con forza il marito nell'infermeria per verificare in qualche modo la poca sanità mentale rimastagli.

«Dì, ti annoi a tal punto?» chiese, alla fine.

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

«E' così evidente?»

«Non lo immagini neppure».

River allontanò il pane tostato, prima che un nuovo attacco di nausea la trasformasse in una campionessa nella corsa su brevi distanze.

«Che posso dirti… Esci. Vai a salvare qualche pianeta, o a comprare qualche altro cappello idiota. Prometto che non gli sparerò, questa volta» disse, alla fine.

Il Dottore scosse il capo ridendo.

«Non ci penso neppure, professoressa. Se lo facessi, tu non impiegheresti nemmeno un decimo di secondo a prendere possesso del TARDIS e a cacciarti in una situazione potenzialmente mortale. Perché credi abbia nascosto il tuo Manipolatore del Vortice?».

River si finse abbattuta.

«Non ti fidi di me…» pigolò, contrita.

Il Dottore ghignò, piegandosi verso di lei.

«Nemmeno un po', tesoro. Tu e il concetto di tranquillità siete completamente agli antipodi».

La donna non resistette oltre, e scoppiò a ridere.

«Non ti sei mai lamentato di questo, prima»

«E non lo sto facendo neanche ora».

«Non possiamo nemmeno infastidire una piccola flotta Sontaran?» scherzò River, alzandosi.

«Temo proprio di no» replicò il Dottore imitandola, ed uscendo con lei dalla stanza.

L'uomo sorrise.

Ora che River era al suo fianco in una nuova giornata a bordo del TARDIS, sentì che la noia era tornata ad assopirsi nei recessi della sua mente.

"Fino alla prossima volta".


	3. Doubts and cookies

Il Dottore passeggiava da diversi minuti per i corridoi del TARDIS, fischiettando allegramente - il motivo del suo buon umore custodito gelosamente tra le mani.

Per un puro colpo di fortuna, l'uomo aveva trovato una confezione dei suoi amatissimi Jammie Dodgers - miracolosamente sfuggita alla furia famelica di River.

Erano settimane che la donna prendeva _letteralmente_ d'assalto la cucina della nave a qualsiasi orario del giorno e della notte, ingurgitando qualsiasi cosa fosse anche solo lontanamente commestibile.

Compresi i suoi biscotti.

Per questo motivo, quando il Dottore aveva scovato quei fortunati superstiti, aveva deciso di salvarli dalla donna; portandoli il più lontano possibile dalla stanza – e di conseguenza anche dal pericolo rappresentato da River.

Non era poi stata sua la colpa se - durante il tragitto verso un nuovo nascondiglio - aveva sentito l'irrefrenabile desiderio di assaggiarne uno; ritrovandosi ben presto a divorarli tra un motivetto e l'altro.

Proprio quando stava per addentare il sesto biscotto, l'uomo udì un singhiozzo provenire dall'interno del salotto.

Perplesso, l'uomo entrò, scoprendo la moglie raggomitolata su uno dei divani.

«River? Che succede?» le chiese preoccupato, sedendosi immediatamente al suo fianco.

La donna si asciugò gli occhi chiari.

«Oh, nulla. Non devi preoccuparti. Torna pure alle tue passeggiate. Anzi, abbandonami pure da qualche parte. Non ti cercherò, puoi stare tranquillo» singhiozzò.

Il Dottore aggrottò la fronte, confuso.

«Perché mai dovrei… Perché vuoi essere abbandonata da qualche parte, scusa?».

River lo guardò, sbigottita.

« _Io non voglio essere abbandonata!_ Sei _tu_ che vuoi farlo!» esclamò.

L'uomo si grattò la guancia, confuso.

«Davvero?» chiese.

River sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Certo, è _ovvio!_ » replicò, mentre nuove lacrime scendevano lungo le sue guance.

«Oh… Però è strano» mormorò il Gallifreyano, piano.

«Che cosa?» chiese la donna, la voce rotta.

«Non lo sapevo».

River si voltò verso il marito, corrucciata.

«Non sapevi _cosa?_ » domandò.

«Beh, che volevo abbandonarti da qualche parte. Tu come facevi a saperlo, se nemmeno io lo sapevo?» chiese a sua volta.

La donna aprì e chiuse la bocca per qualche istante.

« _Si può sapere che diavolo stai dicendo?!_ » sbottò.

«Ehi, sei stata tu a cominciare!» replicò il Dottore, sulla difensiva.

Sentiva già i primi sintomi del più grande mal di testa nella storia dell'universo…

River Song sospirò, preferendo rinunciare.

«Ascolta, Dottore… Siamo seri. In tutti questi anni mi hai voluto al tuo fianco puramente per sanare il tuo costante senso di colpa. Prima mi hai vista morire alla Biblioteca, poi hai scoperto che Amy era mia madre – la donna a cui avevi promesso di trovarmi e proteggermi – ed infine, non dimentichiamo che sono stata in prigione per supportare il tuo piano, dopo lo Utah. Una cosa per cui ti sei _sempre_ sentito in colpa. E ora… Ora mi trovo qui perché porto in grembo tuo figlio, e non certo perché apprezzi la mia compagnia. Quindi… Quindi perché costringerti a sopportarmi?» concluse River, cominciando nuovamente a singhiozzare.

Il Dottore non aprì bocca per diversi istanti, sbigottito da quanto aveva appena sentito.

«Stai dicendo sul serio, River?» chiese alla fine, incredulo.

«Beh… Sì» replicò quest'ultima, lentamente.

L'uomo si passò una mano sugli occhi, mettendosi poi più comodo.

«Ascoltami bene, perché sto per dirti qualcosa che nessuno sano di mente ti direbbe mai - specialmente ora che sei incinta: ti sbagli. Ti sbagli, River Song. E di grosso. Quello che hai detto, tutte le cose che sono accadute… Non hanno minimante influito sulla mia decisione; sul mio desiderio di averti al mio fianco. Semmai mi hanno più volte fatto pensare di allontanarti da me, finché avevi ancora una vita che non ero riuscito a rovinare. Tu sei qui perché, ringraziando l'universo, sei stata abbastanza folle da innamorarti di me, e soprattutto da riuscire a fare innamorare _me_ di te» disse, serio.

Lanciò uno sguardo al ventre di River, sempre più evidente mano a mano che i giorni passavano, e provò immediatamente una fitta d'orgoglio.

«Non credo serva dirti il perché ti ritrovi ad aspettare mia figlia, vero? Anche perché ricordo con una certa precisione che eri presente» ghignò alla fine, sperando di farla sorridere.

Fortunatamente ci riuscì.

«Sì, ero lì» confermò River, continuando a fissare ostinatamente il tavolino davanti a lei.

«Ottimo. Sarebbe stato alquanto imbarazzante, altrimenti» lo sentì replicare.

«E' solo che…» iniziò la donna, scrollando le spalle.

«Non so. Ci sono volte che penso che tu ti comporti in un certo modo, con me, solamente perché ti senti – stupidamente – in dovere di farlo. Ovviamente _so_ che non è così. Me l'hai dimostrato più volte. Ma a volte i dubbi e le insicurezze emergono e…».

Si voltò verso il Dottore, scoprendolo impegnato a masticare con gusto dei biscotti tirati fuori da chissà dove.

Sgranò gli occhi, incredula, e l'uomo – sentendosi osservato – si voltò a guardarla a sua volta.

«Che c'è?» chiese con la bocca piena, spargendo briciole ovunque.

Gli occhi di River si ridussero a due fessure.

«Stai mangiando» sibilò.

Il Dottore fissò alternativamente i biscotti – ancora fra le sue mani – e l'espressione della donna.

Fantastico.

Ora sì, che era nei guai.

«Beh… Credevo che avessimo appianato i tuoi dubbi, e… E poi, li stavo già mangiando, prima!» tentò, imbarazzato.

River non diede segno di averlo ascoltato.

«Io ti parlo – per una volta - con il cuore in mano, esprimendoti le mie preoccupazioni… _E tu mangi dei biscotti?!_ » ringhiò.

«Sono Jammie Dodgers» puntualizzò lui.

«Stai zitto» sibilò River, furente.

«Ma…»

«Ho detto _zitto!_ ».

L'uomo deglutì.

«Tesoro, dovresti rimanere calma, a riposo…» tentò.

«Se ti azzardi ad aprire la bocca un'altra volta, a riposo ti ci farò stare io. _A vita!_ ».

Il Gallifreyano sospirò esasperato.

Ci mancavano solo gli ormoni impazziti…

River si sporse verso di lui, e - approfittando del momento di distrazione - afferrò il pacchetto di biscotti, iniziando a mangiarli.

Il Dottore la fissò scioccato.

« _Ehi!_ » esclamò, scandalizzato.

«Sono miei, quelli!».

La donna però scosse il capo, e nascose la confezione sotto un cuscino vicino a lei; fuori dalla portata del marito.

«Ti sbagli. _Erano_ tuoi. Ora sono nostri».

Il Dottore guardò con occhi nostalgici i suoi preziosi Jammie Dodgers.

«Posso averne almeno uno?» sussurrò dopo un po'.

Ma di nuovo River scosse il capo riccioluto.

«No. Così imparerai a prestare attenzione, quando ti parlo»

«Ma io stavo prestando attenzione!» obiettò l'uomo, piccato.

«Può darsi, ma ormai è troppo tardi. Sono finiti».

E quasi a voler dimostrare la veridicità delle sue parole, River appallottolò il pacchetto – ormai vuoto – e lo lanciò contro il Dottore, colpendolo alla fronte.

«Visto?».

Il Gallifreyano sospirò nuovamente.

Sarebbero stati mesi molto lunghi…


	4. Planets and Slippers

River Song entrò nella biblioteca, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente su uno dei tanti comodi divanetti.

Il Dottore la raggiunse poco dopo, scendendo da uno dei piani superiori, le braccia cariche fino all'inverosimile di libri e mappe stellari.

Sembrò sorpreso di vederla.

«Oh. Ciao, River. Ti credevo in piscina» disse, lasciando cadere ogni cosa sul tavolo di fronte a lui.

La donna sbuffò.

«E' da lì che arrivo, infatti. Avevo in programma di farmi una nuotata, approfittando dell'effimero momento di quiete concessami dal bambino. Mi domando seriamente se anch'io fossi un tale terremoto, o se tutto questo agitarsi sia un avvertimento atto a farmi sapere che nostro figlio sarà iperattivo come te» disse, esausta.

Il Dottore sorrise.

«Perché allora sei qui, e non a goderti il meritato riposo?» chiese.

«Perché l'essermi vista in costume da bagno mi ha letteralmente disgustata» sbottò lei in risposta.

L'uomo la guardò, confuso.

«E perché mai, scusa?».

River alzò un sopracciglio.

«Mi pare piuttosto evidente… Nel caso non te ne fossi ancora accorto, assomiglio sempre di più ad una balena con i ricci!» esclamò, indicandosi il ventre rotondo.

«Oh, per quello» replicò il Dottore, tornado a studiare gli scaffali, pensieroso.

«Noto che il fatto che si stia consumando un autentico dramma non ti tocca minimamente…» continuò River, stizzita.

«Non ti sembra di esagerare, ora? Non mi tocca per il semplice fatto che non vedo alcun dramma. A mio parere diventi ogni giorno più bella».

River si esibì in un gran sorriso, lusingata.

«La mia bellissima balena con i ricci» le sorrise a sua volta.

Il sorriso sparì dal viso di River.

Quell'uomo era proprio senza speranza…

«Anzi, ti dirò di più. Non vedo l'ora che nostra figlia nasca, così che io possa gioire nel vedere quanto ti somigli» continuò il Dottore, senza essersi accorto di nulla.

«Sei ancora convinto che sarà una femmina, quindi?» chiese River, interessata.

«Assolutamente! Qualcosa mi dice che presto avrò ben _tre_ donne contro di me. E tutte con il medesimo carattere» esalò il Gallifreyano, fingendosi affranto.

La donna si alzò a fatica in piedi, avvicinandosi al tavolo.

«Va bene. _Forse_ ho esagerato, quando ho parlato di "un dramma". Ma almeno posso dire che non mi aspettavo che il rimanere incinta fosse una cosa tanto faticosa?» domandò.

«Le gravidanze dei Signori del Tempo sono sempre più… _impegnative_ di quelle terrestri. Per via del sistema circolatorio binario, della diversa composizione molecolare…» le spiegò l'uomo, pratico.

River alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Sono davvero toccata dalle tue parole di conforto, Dottore. Sai davvero come sollevare il morale di chi ti sta intorno…» borbottò, ironica.

Gettò uno sguardo alle mappe stellari sparse sul tavolo.

«Cerchi ancora Gallifrey?».

L'uomo scosse il capo.

«Sono sempre più convinto che sia finito in un altro universo. Potrebbero volermici _secoli_ a ritrovarla. Prima o poi spunterà fuori di nuovo… In realtà controllavo se da qualche sistema stellare fosse sparito un pianeta» mormorò, pensieroso.

River lo fissò, perplessa.

Per tutta risposta, il Dottore ghignò, posandole una mano sul ventre gonfio.

La donna spalancò la bocca, offesa.

Si voltò, dirigendosi rapidamente verso l'uscita.

«Aspetta e vedrai… - mormorò – Dammi solo il tempo di prendere una delle mie pistole e poi ti farò vedere io chi ha ingoiato un pianeta!» esclamò, furente.

Il Dottore la seguì, ridendo.

«E' inutile. Le ho tolte di mezzo tutte quante, insieme al tuo Manipolatore del Vortice» le disse, affabile.

River Song si fermò in mezzo al corridoio, scioccata.

« _Che cos'hai fatto?!_ »

«La mia psicopatica su misura, con gli ormoni impazziti, confinata sul TARDIS e con un arsenale di armi a sua disposizione? Sarò anche un pazzo con una cabina, ma anche la pazzia ha un limite» rise l'uomo.

River lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Spero tu abbia ragione, e che sia una bambina. Le insegnerei immediatamente una o due cosette su di te» sibilò.

Il Dottore sorrise, avvolgendole la vita con il braccio.

«Oh, avanti… Stavo solo scherzando. Te lo ripeto, sei assolutamente stupenda. Anche se indossi delle soffici pantofole, anziché i tuoi tacchi vertiginosi».

Le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

«Inoltre, ho controllato attentamente ogni mappa e ogni atlante stellare» aggiunse, lasciandola andare per tornare all'interno della biblioteca.

«Non esistono pianeti così grossi».

Si spostò appena in tempo per schivare una pantofola.


	5. A New Life - Pt1

Il Dottore fissava, senza realmente vederli, i circuiti telepatici del TARDIS.

Aveva deciso, per la propria incolumità, di tenersi il più lontano possibile dal raggio di azione di River.

La donna, negli ultimi tempi, era stata piuttosto… _instabile._

Beh, più del solito, almeno.

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto.

In fondo, poteva ben comprendere il comportamento della donna.

Ricordava ancora come si era sentito la prima volta che era diventato padre.

Il nervosismo e l'ansia della lunga attesa, il terrore e la gioia nell'avere finalmente suo figlio tra le braccia…

Scosse il capo, risoluto.

Erano ricordi, quelli, che facevano parte – letteralmente – di una vita che oramai non gli apparteneva più.

Sarebbero rimasti per sempre lì, custoditi gelosamente nella sua memoria millenaria - a testimonianza di quanto aveva perduto.

Riviverli avrebbe significato solamente aggrapparsi disperatamente – ed insistentemente – ad un passato lontano e svanito da ormai troppo tempo.

Ora aveva un presente e un futuro che meritavano di essere vissuti fino in fondo.

Era la sua - ennesima – occasione di ricominciare da zero.

Non poteva e _non doveva_ commettere alcun errore, o sprecarla.

Si ritrovò a chiedersi come River stesse vivendo quegli ultimi momenti.

Per lei era comunque un'esperienza completamente nuova...

Era spaventata?

Rilassata?

Di nuovo, l'uomo scosse il capo.

Che stupido, non aveva bisogno di chiederselo.

Conosceva _esattamente_ la risposta a quella domanda.

River era agitata e impaziente come un animale costretto ad ammirare la libertà attraverso le sbarre di una gabbia.

Non era forse per quel motivo che lui si stava nascondendo?

No, la domanda che lo assillava era un'altra…

Per quale motivo, improvvisamente, la colpa per ogni cosa che accadeva era sua?

Il Dottore aggrottò la fronte, corrucciato.

Perché doveva sempre essere lui a fare le spese dei repentini sbalzi d'umore della moglie?

Non era per nulla giusto!

Sentì dei passi sul pavimento sopra di lui.

River doveva essere entrata nella stanza.

«Dottore?».

Appunto.

«Dottore, sei qui?» chiese River.

«Sì, sono qui sotto. Sto dando un'occhiata ai circuiti telepatici della nave» rispose, concentrandosi sui cavi.

River Song lo raggiunse qualche istante dopo.

Appariva estremamente agitata.

«Credo dovremo abbandonare la nostra tranquilla crociera in balia dei venti temporali, Dottore» mormorò.

Il Dottore scosse il capo, senza distogliere la propria attenzione da ciò che stava facendo.

«No, River. Te l'ho detto e ridetto: niente avventure e pericolose missioni di salvataggio. Dovrai pazientare ancora un po'. Fino ad ora hai resistito, no?»

«Tu non capisci. E' _assolutamente necessario_. Non credo di poter resistere ancora per molto, e…».

L'uomo sbuffò.

«Anche io non penso di poterlo fare, tesoro. Lo so, lo so… Non è facile. Ma oramai è una questione di qualche giorno. Dobbiamo pazientare».

River sospirò esasperata.

«Sono seria, Dottore. Dobbiamo andare _ora_. Se dovessimo aspettare ancora per un altro minuto…».

Nuovamente, però, il Gallifreyano la interruppe.

«Ammiro la tua sete di viaggiare. Davvero. Spesso anche io penso che aspettare anche solo un minuto in più per ributtarmi a capofitto nell'avventura sia un inutile spreco di tempo. Però stringo i denti e…».

La donna, ormai al limite della sopportazione, afferrò il Dottore per il cravattino, facendogli finalmente distogliere gli occhi dal reticolo di fili e prese sopra di loro.

«Sto partorendo, razza di idiota!» sibilò, furente.

Il Dottore si liberò dalla stretta della moglie, sistemandosi seccato il cravattino.

«Ho capito, River. Non c'è bisogno di perdere la pazienza. Stai… _Aspetta, che cosa?!_ ».

River alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Alla fine ce l'aveva fatta!

«Ho le contrazioni; con molta probabilità sono in travaglio. Ora, _per favore_ , possiamo muoverci e raggiungere un dannato ospedale?» domandò, esasperata.

Il Gallifreyano - impegnato da qualche secondo in un discorso fatto interamente di "Come?", "Adesso?" e "Cosa?" – parve riscuotersi.

«Un ospedale? Vuoi farlo in un ospedale? Perché mai, scusa? Sono un dottore!» esclamò, confuso.

River provò a ridere.

«Oh, no… Non ci pensare nemmeno. Tu non farai nascere questo bambino. Dovessi personalmente mandarti al tappeto con un pugno pur di impedirtelo» replicò.

Il Dottore si mordicchiò le unghie, riflettendo rapidamente.

«Okay, okay… Un ospedale. Vediamo, un ospedale… Che ne dici di uno terrestre?» propose.

«E come li spiegheremmo i due cuori?» rispose River, pratica.

L'uomo si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Non lo stava di certo aiutando!

«Hai ragione. Niente ospedali terresti. Che ne dici delle Sorelle dello Sisma Infinito? Non ci hanno mai deluso, in fondo… Sì! Sì, è una buona idea. Andremo là e poi… Beh, poi aspetteremo» disse, correndo alla consolle.

«Permettimi di correggerti, Dolcezza. _Tu_ aspetterai. Io dovrò fare ben altro…» mormorò River, raggiungendolo a fatica.

Il TARDIS sobbalzò violentemente, costringendola ad aggrapparsi alla prima cosa che le aveva vicino, pur di non cadere.

«Anche se con la tua guida mi stai decisamente facilitando le cose» continuò, sofferente.

Il TARDIS atterrò con un tonfo sordo.

Poi, senza dare a River il tempo di criticare nuovamente la sua abilità come pilota, il Dottore la prese per mano, trascinandola fuori dalle porte.

«Salve, io sono il Dottore. Lei è River Song. Desiderava tanto andare in un ospedale per far nascere un bambino e così… Eccoci qui!» esclamò allegramente, in direzione di una delle tante infermiere accorse sul luogo del loro atterraggio.

La donna lo fissò per un istante, basita.

Poi la sua attenzione fu attratta da River, che sembrava riuscire a stare in piedi solo grazie all'ausilio del TARDIS.

«Oh, povera cara!» esclamò, afferrando la sedia a rotelle più vicina.

«La prego, lasci che l'aiuti. Vedremo di trovarle subito un letto e di prepararla a dovere alla nascita di suo figlio. Venga» continuò, facendo sedere River e affrettandosi lungo il corridoio.

Il Dottore trotterellò immediatamente dietro di loro.

Sembrava in preda ad un'euforia incontenibile.

«Dottore…» sussurrò River, gli occhi chiari spalancati.

«Ho paura» ammise.

Il Gallifreyano le strinse la mano, rassicurante.

«Non devi; andrà tutto bene. Tra poco sarà tutto finito, e potrai ammirare tutta l'incredibile bellezza che sono certo caratterizzerà nostra figlia. Certo, - aggiunse – prima dovrai affrontare un dolore lancinante e indescrivibile. Probabilmente il più grande ed intenso che tu abbia mai provato. O almeno, questo è quello che si dice. E probabilmente ad un certo punto desidererai soffrire a causa di qualsiasi tortura, piuttosto che continuare a provare un dolore simile. Ma poi tutto passerà, e tu sarai la felicissima madre di un'adorabile bambina!» esclamò, antusiasta.

River fissò il Dottore, sotto shock.

«Dottore…»

«Sì, tesoro?»

«Ti odio».


	6. A New Life - Pt2

Quando River Song si svegliò, scoprì che il mattino era già arrivato da un po'.

Si sentiva ancora esausta, dopo quanto accaduto la sera precedente; eppure anche incredibilmente soddisfatta di se stessa ed euforica.

Era questo che si provava quando si diventava una madre?

Quando si aveva una nuova e piccola vita da difendere e proteggere dal male di cui era pieno l'universo?

E a proposito di "piccole vite"…

La donna si voltò verso la culla accanto a lei, in cui una delle infermiere, la sera prima, aveva posato una piccola – ma alquanto agitata – bambina dai meravigliosi occhi verdi e dai capelli di un biondo purissimo.

La scoprì vuota.

Scattò seduta, pentendosi immediatamente di averlo fatto.

Piccole stelle le esplosero davanti agli occhi, ma quasi non vi badò.

Dov'era sua figlia?

E il Dottore?

Era forse accaduto qualcosa?

In fondo, si disse River, erano trascorsi più di quattro secoli da quando era nato un Signore del Tempo.

Probabilmente anche di più.

Magari erano sorte delle complicazioni, e non avendo riscontri abbastanza recenti non erano stati in grado di evitare il peggio...

Era questo ciò che era accaduto?

Stavano forse chiedendosi chi avrebbe avuto il coraggio di affrontarla?

River era ormai giunta alla conclusione di abbandonare quella stanza per andare personalmente in cerca di spiegazioni, quando la porta si aprì, lasciando entrare il Dottore.

E fra le sue braccia…

«Oh, sei sveglia. Avevo deciso di portare la bambina a fare una passeggiata qui fuori; giusto per lasciarti riposare ancora un po'. Ad ogni modo… Che ti dicevo? E' una femmina! Non sbaglio mai» esclamò l'uomo, soddisfatto.

River alzò un sopracciglio, in un'espressione inequivocabile.

«Okay, okay… Forse ho _un tantino_ esagerato. Ma questa volta, almeno, avevo ragione!» continuò il Dottore, un enorme sorriso sul giovane volto.

Si sedette sul letto, notando ancora un'ombra di preoccupazione negli occhi di River.

«Che succede?» chiese, serio.

River scosse il capo, mentre un piccolo sorriso affiorava sul suo viso.

«Nulla. Per qualche istante ho temuto… Non importa. Non avrei dovuto preoccuparmi. Nostra figlia è al sicuro, proprio come hai promesso» mormorò.

Il Dottore corrugò la fronte, non comprendendo appieno le parole della moglie.

Decise di rinunciare.

Ne avrebbero probabilmente parlato quando River si fosse sentita pronta a farlo.

Forzarla non sarebbe stata affatto una mossa saggia.

Notò che la donna fissava estasiata ed intimorita allo stesso tempo la bambina che lui ancora teneva gelosamente tra le braccia.

«Puoi tenerla, sai? Non ho ancora avuto modo di scambiare due chiacchiere con lei, è vero. Ma sono sicuro che non ti morderà» la rassicurò.

Si fece pensieroso.

«Anche perché non ha ancora i denti. Non che ti morderebbe, se li avesse, è ovvio! Ma…» aggiunse, rapidamente.

River scoppiò a ridere.

Quel vecchio idiota era e sarebbe sempre stato lo stesso, ne era certa.

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle, porgendole la bambina.

Intimorita, River la prese, provando improvvisamente la stranissima sensazione di maneggiare un fragilissimo vaso di cristallo, anziché sua figlia.

Il Gallifreyano ridacchiò, davanti a quello spettacolo.

«Che c'è da ridere?» soffiò la donna, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

«Oh, nulla. Stavo solo pensando»

«A che cosa?» s'informò lei, curiosa.

«E' solo che… Ti ho sempre vista con ogni genere di arma tra le mani, e il vederti ora con nostra figlia… Non so… E' _strano._ Ma credo mi piacerà abituarmi a questa visione» sorrise.

River lo imitò, posando gli occhi sulla bambina.

«Come la chiameremo?» chiese dopo un po'.

Quasi non si accorse di star sussurrando.

«Tu come vorresti chiamarla?» replicò il Dottore, accarezzando dolcemente la guancia morbida della figlia.

Rive lo fissò, sorpresa.

«Vuoi che sia io…?».

L'uomo annuì, serio.

«Certo. Te lo sei meritato, in fondo. No? Solo ti pregherei di non scegliere nomi banali, come siete soliti fare sulla Terra. Non potrei sopportarlo, e potrei seriamente decidere di riprendere il compito di scegliere il suo nome» l'avvisò.

River lo fissò, sfacciata.

«Così si ritroverebbe un nome impronunciabile, come il tuo. Ottima idea» replicò.

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Oppure potremmo trovare un compromesso, professoressa. Qualcosa che accontenti entrambi…».

River soppesò la proposta.

«D'accordo. Se il nome che sceglierò non sarà di tuo gradimento, o lo riterrai… _inadatto_ a lei, cercheremo di trovare un compromesso» accettò.

La donna rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, pensando.

«E' stato durante il viaggio alla nascita di Sirio che hai scoperto di lei…» mormorò.

«Sì» confermò il Dottore, interessato.

«Quale hai detto essere il nome di quella stella? Il vero nome, intendo. Quello originario» chiese.

« _Alfa Canis Majoris_. Ma non penso proprio che vada bene, tesoro. E' orribile!» protestò l'uomo.

Poi fissò la bambina, profondamente addormentata tra le braccia della madre.

«E se… Che ne diresti se utilizzassimo il nome più conosciuto?» le propose.

River lo guardò, perplessa.

«Intendi _Sirio?_ ».

Il Dottore annuì.

«Ovviamente con una piccola modifica all'ultima lettera. Sostituendo la "o" con una "a" diventerebbe…»

«Siria» completò River.

Il suo sorriso si allargò.

«E' perfetto» sussurrò.

Poi posò un bacio sulla fronte della figlia, incapace di nascondere la sua gioia.

«Benvenuta nell'universo, _Siria_ ».


End file.
